Detection and recording of multiple shock events is currently accomplished using a powered accelerometer which provides a continuous electronic signal output that varies with changes in loading conditions. Electronic processing of the signal output is required in order to provide an indication of the changing load conditions. While this arrangement can be used to detect changing load conditions over a wide and continuous range, its inherent need for electrical power makes the use thereof impractical and/or too expensive for many applications.
Recently, the electrical power requirement problem associated with detecting a shock event has been mitigated by a microelectromechanical shock sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,979. However, this shock sensor still does not provide a solution for the detection and recording of successively-occurring shock events.